Key Brookfield Figures
Key Brookfield Figures Bruce Flatt : CEO of Brookfield Asset Management, bruce.flatt@brookfield.com Richard Clark: President and CEO, Brookfield Office Properties, ric.clark@brookfield.com. He was recently named one of the top 50 most powerful figures in real estate by Businessweek. His 2010 compensation was $5,146,000.00. Bryan Davis: CFO, Brookfield Office Properties, bryan.davis@brookfield.com Melissa Coley: VP, Investor Relations and Communications, Brookfield Office Properties, melissa.coley@brookfield.com Katherine Vyse, Senior VP, Investor Relations, Brookfield Asset Management, kvyse@brookfield.com Brookfield Asset Management Board of Directors Oil Connections Frank J McKenna, the Chairman of the Board of Directors, is the former premier of New Brunswick. He has been Chairman of Brookfield Asset Management Inc. since 2010. Hon. McKenna’s corporate history has included board positions with Major Drilling Group International Inc., and Acier Leroux, Inc. (formerly Leroux Steel Inc.). He has been a Director of Canadian Natural Resources Limited since 2006 and Director of CD Howe Institute and serves on the board of Xstrata Canada Corporation (formerly Falconbridge Limited, Noranda Inc.), and FNX Mining Company Inc. He is now Deputy Chair of TDBank Financial. David Kerr is Managing Partner, Edper Financial Group, an investment holding company. He was the former director of Noranda (now Xstrata Canada Corporation), a natural resources company with operations in 18 countries, involved in the exploration, mining, processing, and marketing of metal and mineral products. Jack L. Cockwell is the former CEO of Brookfield Asset Management CEO, and represents Brookfield as a director on the Board of Brookfield Properties Corporation and other subsidiaries. He is a director for Teck Resources, a major player in Alberta’s tar sands that has been repeatedly criticized and sued for violating environmental laws and standards. The company’s Red Dog mine operation in north-western Alaska was ranked by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency as one of the most polluting facilities in the United States. Dr. Jack Mintz is the Director of Palmer Chair in Public Policy at University of Calgary. He is a director of Imperial Oil Limited and Morneau Shepell Inc. He is also the past President and CEO of the C.D. Howe Institute, a think tank funded mainly by large corporations that generally advocates market-oriented economic policies such as tax cuts. He has been published with the Fraser Institute. Marcel J. Coutu is the President of Canadian Oil Sands, Chairman of the board of Syncrude and is a Governor with the Canadian Association of Petroleum Producers (CAPP). Coutu was formerly the Senior Vice President International and Vice President Finance for TransCanada Pipelines, the company hoping to build the controversial Keystone XL pipeline. James K. Gray is involved in Canadian oil and natural gas and founded one of Canada’s largest natural gas producers, Canadian Hunter Exploration. Mr. Gray is a member of the Board of Directors of Atlanta Gold Inc., Phoenix Technology Income Fund and Resin Systems Inc (RS). He is Chairman of Temple Energy Inc., a private Calgary oil and gas exploration company. He formerly served as director with Nova Scotia Power, Cequence Energy, PHX Energy Services Corp., and Emera Corp. Mr. Gray most recently became a member of the Alberta Premier’s Council for Economic Strategy. He is an honourary chair of the Canada West Foundation. Maureen Kempston Darkes is connected the retired Group Vice President and President Latin America, Africa and Middle East for General Motors Corporation. She is a board member with Canadian National Railway Company. She was appointed to the board of Enbridge in November 2010, and sits on the board of Irving Oil. Patricia M. Newson has been a Director of Brookfield Residential Properties Inc. since March 31, 2011. She served as a Director of Brookfield Asset Management Inc. since April 2008 until 2010. She is worth mentioning because she has been the President of AltaGas Utility Group Inc., a subsidiary of AltaGas Ltd. since 2005. Newson's energy industry experience includes experience with Gulf Canada, GW Utilities and Olympia and York Enterprises. She has worked for BC Gas Ltd. and currently serves as Director of Heritage Gas Limited, Galleon Energy Inc. and the Canadian Gas Association.